COMO CONOCÍ EL AMOR
by Serenity selene moon
Summary: Haruka cuenta como conoció al amor de su vida en la Universidad, ella reux3da mientras viaja junto a el a Osaka


Nunca llegue a pensar que algún día esto pasaría, lo creía imposible. Pero ahora que lo veo junto a mi durmiendo mientras nos dirigimos a Osaka.

Todo esto parece un sueño que nunca quiero despertar, nunca llegue a pensar que esto se volvería realidad, tal vez ese sueño fue una visión del futuro. No lo se, ese sueño mágico de ese muchacho misterioso, aún puedo recordarlo.

? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ?

Estaba en un bote en medio de un lago, junto a él, mientras el remaba yo lo miraba y le sonreía con una dulce sonrisa, cuando todo acabo salimos a comer con unos amigos míos de la secundaria, en ese grupo estaba mi prima junto con su novio.

No podía ver bien su rostro pero si sus hermosos ojos y ese cabello hermoso.

? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ?

\- en que piensas hermosa? - escuche que decía mi novio adormilado

Yo me voltie a verlo ya que yo estaba mirando por la ventana del tren, cuando me pregunto aquello

\- no es nada amor, sólo son cosas mías - le dije con una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa

\- bueno te creo - me dijo a un con un poco de sueño pero eso no evitó que el me sonriera

Yo volví a ver a la ventana. No podía creer que ya había acabado mi primer año de Universidad, después de todo ese fue mi sueño ¿no?, pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que me había pasado todo este año . No sólo conocer el amor, sino que también encontré la amistad que tanto tiempo me había faltado. Había cambio y ahora yo era diferente había recuperado lo que la vida me había alejado y eso era mi libertad y mi felicidad.

Dirigí mi mirada a él, se veía tan dulce durmiendo, en ese momento recordé cuando lo conocí

? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ?

Estaba en una mesa de la cafetería esperando a Michiru, mi amiga ambas estudiamls lo mismo sólo que ella era un año mejor que yo, yo estaba tomando un café mientras leía un libro cuando escucho a michiru

\- Haru perdón - michiru se disculpó - lo que pasa es que me tropecé con un muchacho en la biblioteca - mientras me explicaba el por que de su tardanza yo sonreí divertida, ya era común en michiru que se tropezara con muchachos - bueno le ayude con sus libros y le dije que podía venir a sentarse con nosotras - dijo con una sonrisa ilusionada

\- que bueno mich, pero no crees que se sentirá incómodo al ser el único hombre - dije sin un poco risueña

\- no, es que tu no me dejas terminar - dijo decepcionada, yo la mire incrédula y aún divertida - lo que pasa es que vendrá con un amigo - dijo con con una sonrisa y sus manos las tenía juntas

Mi sonrisa se había ido, michiru sabía lo que pensaba de los muchachos.

\- no te preocupes me encargué de ver que no era un tarado sin corazón - dijo, yo sólo suspire

Aunque michiru y yo nos conocimos sólo hace tres meses ya éramos grandes amigas.

\- buenos días señoritas - dijo coqueto un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, yo sólo rodé los ojos, todos los chicos hacían lo mismo para llamar la atención de alguna de la Universidad

\- hola - dijo michiru, yo sólo desvíe mi mirada

Sentí la mirada del muchacho en mi y yo voltie a mirarlo

\- mucho gusto soy Akira Sendoh - dijo con una sonrisa

\- Haruka tenoh - dije sería mientras le daba la mano de mala gana.

\- Mi amigo no tarda en venir - dijo mientras se sentaba en medio de nosotras.

Michiru estaba al frente mío, yo estaba de espalda de todos mirando a la pared

\- perdón por la tardanza - escuche que decían detrás mío

\- tranquilo Yuu, yo acabo de llegar - le dijo el "imbécil" 'si yo ya le había puesto apodo', mientras se paraba a saludarlo  
Yo me levanté y tome mis cosas con mi café

Mientras me paraba para irme michiru me miro con tristeza y yo sólo negué, cuando voltie me choque con un pecho mire hacia arriba y vi a un muchacho rubio de ojos oscuros, era más alto que yo

\- Yuu, te presento a Haruka tenoh - escuche que dijo el "imbécil"

Ninguno de los se había movido, yo sentía mi respiración habitada

\- mucho gusto Haruka, mi soy Yuu Matsura - dijo con una dulce sonrisa

\- hola - deje nerviosa

\- Haru que no te ibas? - dijo burlona michiru , yo voltie a mirarla queriendo matarla

\- si ya me tengo que ir - dije apresurada mientras salía de hay

? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ?

Nunca pensé que me iba a volver a enamorar, después de todo lo que me había pasado en mi vida. Después de todo pensé que nunca iba a amar o ser amada.

Mi celular empezó a soñar, mire el número y era desconocido, decidí contestar

\- hola Haruka - escuche esa voz - acaso no me recuerdas después de todo han pasado ya tres años desde que terminamos - dijo la voz de mi teléfono

Decidí cortar la llamada, mi corazón latía yo estaba aterrada

\- hermosa que pasa? Te noto asustada - dijo preocupado mi novio

\- nada amor, sólo que estoy nerviosa hace mucho que no veo a mi familia - le dije, le mentí peor no podía decirle que mi ex me había I llamado y eso que el no sabía mi número nuevo

\- mejor duerme asi seguro los nervios se te bajan - dijo yo me recoste en el asiento aún asustada

Quien le había dado mi número? ¿Qué quería de mi? Tantas preguntas que no quería responder pero no me importó ahora, tome mi teléfono y me levanté dirigiéndome al baño así mi novio no escuchaba.

Marque el número mientras sonaba yo decidí respirar y relajarme

\- veo que ha decidido llamarme, aunque nose por que me cortaste - dijo burlon

\- Mira déjame en paz - le dije molesta

\- Haruka se que me extrañas - dijo - igual que Yo te extraño - dijo en tono triste

\- ya te dije que no te quiero y nisiquiera te extraño - le tenido molesta

\- vamos se que podemos empezar de nuevo - me suplico

\- entre tu y yo ya no puede a ver algo yo ya me enamoro de otra persona - le dije y luego le corte

Ahora me sentía libre, regrese a mi asiento donde hay me esperaba Yuu.  
Cuando llegue Yuu me esperaba con una gran sonrisa amorosa, como la que me dio el día en que me pido que fuera su novia.

\- vamos princesa siéntate tengo algo que contarte - dijo Yuu

Me senté a su lado, no me importaba nada ya todo había acabo en realidad todo empezaba para nosotros.

\- Haruka tenoh, ya me dime que te pasa tu no eres así - dijo severo

Yo me rei suavemente, cuantos momentos habíamos pasado así, miembros dulces y amorosos junto a el yo soy feliz.

\- sólo estaba recordando los momentos que pasó junto a ti mi amor - le dije con una sonrisa y le di un beso chiquito.

El me devolvió el beso, pero este beso duro más.

Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos más a fondo

? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ?

Estaba tomando mi café diario que tomaba en el descanso cuando Yuu se me acerco

\- ayer no pude presentarme como se debía - me dijo con una sonrisa  
Yo sólo lo miraba sin ganas, seguí mi camino, sentin que me seguía  
\- espera por favor - dijo desesperado yo le detuve cuando me alcanzó - por lo menos déjame invitarte algo así nos conocemos más - me dijo agitado

\- mmmmm no se - le dije pensativa

\- vamos por favor sólo algo de tomar - me suplico

\- ya estoy tomando algo si no te has dado cuenta - le dije burlona

\- es cierto no me di cuenta - dijo nervioso - que dices si te invito a comer - dijo

Yo lo pensé en realidad, la vida me había enseñado muchas cosas pero desde el día en que empecé a vivir en la ciudad deje todo lo que me había enseñado la vida y sólo me divertía pero no dejaba mis estudios

\- esta bien, acepto tu invitación - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

El me sonrió feliz

\- nos vemos después de clases - dijo aún con esa sonrisa - me tengo que ir nos vemos aquí a la salida - dijo y luego se fue

Yo me dirigí a mis clases y a la salida él estaba hay.

\- nos vamos - me dijo con una sonrisa yo sólo ascendi, tal vez no todos eran iguales

Me llevo a su auto y luego me llevo a un restaurante cosa que yo no estaba acostumbra, nos sentamos en una mesa, después ordenamos

\- bueno Haruka, te dije mi nombre pero no me presenté como se debía - me dijo con una sonrisa - soy Yuu Matsura soy estudiante de administración de empresas, voy en mi tercer ciclo - dijo educadamente

\- Haruka tenoh estudiante de gastronomía y gestión de restaurante, voy en el primer ciclo - dije con una pequeña sonrisa

? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾭ?

Después de eso conversamos cosas triviales, pero nunca pensé que ese momento se convertiría en una hermosa amistad que después se convertiría en el amor de mi vida. Ahora tenemos tres meses de noviazgo y lo amo por que durante los cuatro meses de amistad, mientras lo conocía yo me fui enamorando de él.

\- eres hermosa y no me arrepiento de a ver hecho caso al tonto de Akira - dijo divertido

El me había contado que Akira lo había obligado y lo había suplicado ir con él.

.

.

.

.

Esta no es una historia es sólo como lo de "un simple guardián"  
Espero les aya gustado..  
Jasmin A.L


End file.
